That You Just Might Be
by Bryn Elizabeth
Summary: A collection of Lily/Wendell drabbles, because I've missed writing them like crazy.
1. Introduction

**A/N: An actual Lily story! For the first time in FOREVER. Goodness, I miss writing Lily. Real life is demanding. Anyway, GryffindorPrincess23 and I always write each other Lily fics for our birthdays (which were a month ago), but because of ridiculous writer's block, I decided to write some random drabbles instead. So, if you missed Lily as much as we did, please read and review! And happy birthday, girl!**


	2. Agent Booth and Dr Bray

**A/N: In the future.**

He turned around at the familiar tone that indicated someone was entering the forensic platform to see a young woman with curly caramel hair and deep brown eyes wearing a black suit and carrying a gun on her hip.

"Agent Booth."

"Dr. Bray."

He smiled. "Shouldn't you be out somewhere, catching bad guys?"

"Shouldn't you be studying ancient remains?"

He shrugged. "You got me."

"And, just so we're clear, I _am _here on official business."

"Oh?" He looked confused.

"The Bureau has decided that because of my experience with forensic anthropology, I am the most qualified to work with the Jeffersonian on murder investigations."

"Agent Booth, are you trying to say that we're going to be partners?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Dr. Bray."


	3. He Sits Down Next To Her

**A/N: Post-"The Hole in the Heart".**

He has never seen anyone look so small and sad, like she just wants to shrink into the chair and disappear.

"Lily?"

She looks up at him, her eyes red and swollen.

"W-Wendell?"

He sits down next to her, and wraps his arms around her. She sobs into his chest and he lets her, and he rubs her back, and lets a few tears of his own drip into his hair.

After a few minutes, she stops shaking, but he keeps holding onto her, and she keeps holding onto him.


	4. I'm Late

She stared at the calendar on her desk, a blank look on her face.

"Knock, knock," a voice called.

"Wendell," she whispered. "Get in here."

"Yes?" She looked back down at the calendar, and he followed her gaze. "Did I miss something?" He held up his hand, ticking off on his fingers. "It's not my birthday. It's not your birthday. It's not a holiday..."

"I'm late," she whispered.

He looked at her, confused for a moment. "Oh."

"Oh?"

He raked a hand through his hair. "God, Lily. I mean…"

She stared at him with piercing brown eyes, chewing on her bottom lip. "What do you mean, Wendell?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." He put his hands up in mock surrender. "Wait a minute. You don't think I'm going to leave you, do you?" She slouched in her seat. "Do you really think so little of me?"

"It's not like I've had the best examples of men in my life, okay?"

He came around to her side of the desk, massaging her shoulders and whispering in her ear. "I would never leave, Lily Cate. Don't even worry about that for a second. Whatever happens, I am right here with you."

* * *

><p>She laid the box on the conveyor belt, wishing she could melt into the floor.<p>

"EPT."

She hated the acronym.

Wendell cut by the person behind her, laying down a tiny yellow sleeper, all smiles.

"Seriously?" she wanted to ask. She wanted to make him put the damn thing back and wipe that stupid grin off of his face.

Until she saw the way the woman behind her, with her own two little ones, looked at them. She supposed they looked a little more like a happy family and less like a too young, unwed couple.

And the outfit did have some really cute ducks on it.

* * *

><p>Lily sat nervously on the bathroom counter, impatiently tapping her foot against the cabinets. Wendell stood in the kitchen, looking into the fridge aimlessly, his nearly full beer sitting on the counter next to him.<p>

Finally, her phone vibrated. It had been five minutes. She took a deep breath and picked up the stick she had been forcing herself not to look at.

A negative sign.

She padded into the kitchen, and Wendell closed the refrigerator door when he saw her feet underneath.

"Well?" he asked uncertainly.

She shook her head. "I'm not pregnant." He nodded silently, pulling her in for a tight hug.

"It's almost bittersweet."

She shook her head against his chest. "One day. But not now."

"I can live with that."


	5. Mistletoe

**A/N: Merry Christmas!**

"Would you look at that." Wendell pointed upward. "Mistletoe."

"Well, that's not cliché at all. Way to go, FBI."

"Hey, now, Lily. Don't be a Scrooge."

"I'm not. I'm just saying that it's completely ridiculous for an office full of federal law enforcement agents to have something like mistletoe."

"You just don't want to kiss anyone."

"What if I'm asking Pugh about his weekend and we go underneath it? Hmmm?"

"Then you would have to kiss him. It's a Christmas tradition, Lily."

"He's like sixty years old. And he's married."

"Tradition."

"Well, if it is a tradition _that _important to you, Dr. Bray, why aren't you kissing me?"

"I was waiting for you to shut up, Agent Booth."


	6. Christmas Socks

**A/N: Well, this is utterly ridiculous but popped into my head, probably because it is late and I do not feel like sleeping. It's Christmas!**

"I come bearing ridiculous Christmas socks!"

"Yes, you do."

"Reindeer, polar bears, penguins, candy canes, yay!" She grinned. "They are soft and they have no-slip things on the bottom!"

"Okay. How much coffee have you had today, Sissy?"

"Some for Dad, some for mom, for Wendell, for Parker, and some for Baby!"

"My name is not Baby; your life is not Dirty Dancing."

She pointed to Wendell. "Clearly, he is not Patrick Swayze. Which is disappointing, but means that I obviously do not think my life is Dirty Dancing. And yet you are still Baby."


	7. Super Nicky

**A/N: My friend Nicky said he wanted to be in Lily's story. So now he is. I feel like I captured him perfectly. And he really loves this, which is what matters. **

"Lily, get down!" He jumped in front of her, sending two bullets into the chest of the man with the gun pointed straight at where she had been standing only seconds before.

The bell rang suddenly, and the lights came on.

"Nice simulation, agents," came a voice over the loudspeaker. "Very good work at the end, Agent Harrington."

He elbowed Lily in the side. "You'd be dead without me."

"Nicky, his gun was made out of plastic."

"In real life, you could have been dead. But Super Nicky came to your rescue."


	8. I Like Calling You Nicolas

**A/N: This is for my wonderful Nicolas, who turned seventeen today! Happy birthday!**

"I don't understand why you insist on calling me 'Nicolas'."

Lily rolled her eyes for what felt like the tenth time. "_Because _I like calling you 'Nicolas'. It's like… a pet name. A term of endearment."

"I feel like 'Nicky' is pet name enough."

* * *

><p>Lily stepped carefully out of the SUV, greeting Wendell, who was knelt beside what she assumed was the body.<p>

"Lily!" he grinned, and then his face fell as her new partner appeared behind her, reaching for her arm to steady himself as he nearly tripped over the small step up onto the racetrack. "Oh. Hello. I'm Dr. Wendell Bray, forensic anthropology, Jeffersonian Institution. I would shake your hand but…" He looked down at his gloved hand, covered in who-knew-what.

Nicky smiled. "That's okay. I'm Special Agent Nicky Harrington, and this is my partner, Special-"

"Lily," Wendell said shortly. "I've known her forever."

"Oookay, Wendell," Lily interrupted. "What have we got?"

Wendell turned the skull over in his hands, dusting off a bit of ash. "Male, Asian, probably mid- to late-twenties. No idea of COD until I'm able to sort through what's burnt and what's not."

Nicky nodded, satisfied.

* * *

><p>Lily, Nicky, and Wendell stood around the now clean skeleton of recently identified racecar driver Kyle Vu, Lily drumming her fingers absentmindedly on the metal table.<p>

"Whoa, hey." Nicky put his hand on top of hers, silencing the tapping noise. "Calm down there."

"Okay, so what I'm seeing here is trauma mostly to the skull and vertebrae, with minor damage to the arms and ribs, all consistent with a car crash," Wendell said suddenly.

* * *

><p>"I think that the accident was set up." Nicky knelt on the racetrack, his face inches from the asphalt.<p>

"Did the pavement tell you that? Are you the concrete whisperer?"

"Come, look at this." He pointed at a square of uneven road. "I think something was pulled up from here, after the accident. Maybe something that caused it."

* * *

><p>"Dad. <em>Dad<em>, we don't need your help," Lily said impatiently into her cell phone.

_"It's just that it's-"_

"My first solo case. I know. I know. But we got it."

_"If you have to arrest someone who's more than a hundred pounds heavier or six inches taller…"_

"Father. I am hanging up on you now."

* * *

><p>"Confessions are fantastic. They make my life nice. High five."<p>

"You aren't going to congratulate me on my incredible interrogation techniques?" Nicky shrunk away from her lifted hand, looking hurt.

"That was a joint effort, _Nicolas._"

"Oh come on. I was awesome in there."

"I didn't say you weren't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I did not. I was just pointing out that I had something to do with that, too."

"Well…"

"Look, if you keep insulting me, you are not allowed to come over and have a free beer."

* * *

><p>"Can we watch <em>Star Wars?<em>" he asked, the movie already in his hand and halfway opened.

Lily sighed. "Do you know how many times I've seen that movie?"

"But _Star Wars _is _awesome_," he argued. "Please?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, Nicolas."

Lily laid on her stomach, propped up on one elbow, her other hand lazily curled up against her partner's leg. Her eyelids were beginning to grow heavy, lightsaber battles blurring in grogginess.

"You can't fall asleep during _Star Wars!"_ Offended, he took one of her curls in his fingers and let it _boing _back into place.

"Nicolas. Harrington. You did not just- just _boing a curl_. That is decidedly off limits."

"What, this?" He repeated the action, and she narrowed her eyes at him in what was supposed to be an intimidating glare. "You're cute when you're mad."

Her mouth fell slightly open and she gave up, lying back down with a sigh. "You are impossible."

**A/N: Also, Kile Vu el elefante, I hope that you enjoyed your fictional death. And once again, happy birthday, Nicolas! I hope that you enjoyed your birthday hug and your present. I love you- thanks for being such a great friend! **


	9. The Christmas Sheriff

**Merry (day after) Christmas! I could never let one go by without a Lily drabble or two! Fair warning, I actually stopped watching Bones once Christine was born, so I don't actually know what's happening in canon. But, please enjoy and, as always, feedback is very much appreciated!**

The crying through the baby monitor woke Bones and Booth, but they didn't get out of bed until the crying was stopped with a soft, "shhh, shhhh" through the speaker- they always felt guilty anytime Lily got out of bed to deal with Christine.

"You didn't have to come get her," Bones admonished from the doorway.

"I figured it was my cue to get up."

Booth looked at the clock hanging on the nursery wall. "It's 8:30. You aren't ever willingly up at this time."

"Daddy, it's Christmas!" She planted a kiss on the top of her younger sister's head. "And it's Christine's first! Isn't it, Baby?"

"I don't think she'll answer you quite yet," Bones mumbled sleepily.

Booth held his hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine. Present time it is, then."

They gathered around the Christmas tree, Christine sitting contentedly in Bones' lap, holding her own bottle as she ate.

"This one…" Booth produced a neatly wrapped package (clearly not wrapped by him), "is for Mini."

"No, no, no." She shook her head in protest. "Christine gets hers first."

"She doesn't comprehend the concept of Christmas," Bones countered. "You do."

"No." Lily was stubborn. "It's her first Christmas." She pulled a second present from under the tree. "This one is hers. From me."

Bones opened the gift (an outfit consisting of a leopard print dress, black tights, and a black sparkly headband with a bow, and a stuffed leopard) to appease the teenager, showing it to Booth, both gushing over it appropriately, and then to Christine, who was much more interested in her breakfast, though she did reach one chubby hand to briefly stroke the cloth of the animal.

"Okay, will you open this one now?" Booth asked. Lily faked a sound of indignation, then reached for it and tore the paper away excitedly. She let out a little squeak as she opened it, and Booth and Bones both laughed.

"Aren't those the shoes you've been eyeing?" Bones asked.

"Yes!"

"And they're the right size?"

"Yes! Thank you thank you thank you!" She half-tackled her father before running over to embrace Bones around Christine.

"Next." Booth handed her another gift, and she shook her head again. "Christine and I are taking turns." She handed Bones another gift for the baby, sitting still with her next present in her lap until her little sister's gift had been properly shown and inspected.

"Will you please open that now?"

"Fine." She unwrapped it and then held it aloft in victory. "A quality straightener!"

"That's the right one, right?" Booth asked, generally confused about girls and their beauty products.

"Yes! And even the right color!" She turned to him. "It's a nice straightener, which I need if I ever want this," she pointed to her caramel ringlets, which were in disarray, "to be actually straight," she explained. "Thank you, thank you!"

"One for Christine now, right?" Booth asked, and Lily nodded in approval.

"Look, she likes that one!" Lily pointed out.

Bones chuckled. "I think it's because now she's done with her bottle." Then she pointed at a small package underneath the tree. "Open that one. It's from me."

Lily's eyes grew wider and wider as she revealed a ring in the shape of a crown, jumping up to embrace Bones. "I love it so, so much, Bones. So much. It's perfect and wonderful, and- I love it!"

Booth smiled at his daughter, gently pushing the other presents back underneath the tree. "I think that we should save the rest for when Parker comes over."

Lily shook her head. "You and Bones should open yours from me. I mean, Christine got hers."

"Fine, fine. I didn't realize that I was living with the Christmas Police."

"I am the _sheriff_, dad." She handed each of the adults a bag, then took Christine from her mother, sitting back to watch.

"Socks!" Booth exclaimed as he pulled a patterned pair out of his. "A Christmas tradition."

Lily rolled her eyes. "There's more in there, dad."

"I'm taking my time. Hold your horses there, _sheriff." _He pulled out a "Hockey Dad" t-shirt and a gift certificate to his favorite ice cream shop.

"I think that shirt's supposed to be for a dad of a kid who plays hockey," she explained, "but, you know, you're my dad… and you play hockey."

"And now I can buy you ice cream afterwards?"

"You know me so well." She turned to Bones. "Your turn."

"What a pretty bracelet! Oh, Lily, that 'mom' charm is beautiful."

She smiled. "It's a Pandora bracelet- you collect the charms. The other two charms on there have diamonds. One is for Christine and one is for me, because that's our birthstone."

"Well, I love it. Thank you very, very much, Lily."

She beamed, and then turned to her dad, brown eyes wide. "Daddy, can we open our stockings?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Ooh, she used the Daddy Voice on you," Bones teased. "Here, let me do Christine's while you do yours."

"Nope. I've got her, and I'll do hers first." She held tight to Christine and scooted carefully to the fireplace, where two pink stockings and one blue sat on the floor. Gently and patiently, she took each item out of Christine's stocking and showed the baby, explaining what it was. Christine took in every word her sister said with wide, curious eyes, one hand touching whatever Lily held up, the other holding tightly to her sister's arm.

Then, Lily turned to her own stocking. "A scarf!" she announced, brushing it over the baby's face. "Wait- is that a monogram? I love it!" She wrapped it around Christine, who giggled. "Captain America is small plushie form!" She kissed it's face. "Here, hold this for me, Baby." She handed it to her little sister, who clutched it to her chest. "And… giftcards! Starbucks and Target and the bookstore, oh my! And…" she gasped. "A giant bag of pretzel m&ms." She did a little dance. "You can't have any of these, Baby. But I sure can."

From his spot on the floor, Booth took a bow. "Santa asks that you please hold your applause. And he also wants to know if he can go make some French toast now."

"Yes. Yes he can."

"Thank you, Christmas sheriff."

**A/N: I apologize how lengthy that was, but once the ideas came, they kept coming. Plus, if you are still reading this, you deserve a ton of awards for how this story basically never gets updated. Christmas cookies for all of you! **


	10. First Christmas

**A/N: Fast-forward ten Christmases. **

The red numbers glared through the darkness- 12:06 am. At least Violet stuck to her schedule, Lily thought as she pulled off the covers, getting out of bed to answer the cries coming through the baby monitor. Her husband turned over with a groan.

She reached the nursery, pulling the seven-week-old out of her crib and hushing her as she settled into the rocking chair and pulled her t-shirt up. Violet nestled into her chest, making contented little sucking noises. One of her tiny hands came to rest on the top of Lily's breast, and she couldn't help but think that this whole feeding-every-three-hours thing wasn't so awful, so long as she got to stare at her tiny daughter and stroke her soft hair.

"Hey, Lils," Wendell whispered from the doorway. "It's Christmas."

She smiled. "It is, isn't it?"

He crouched down next to his two girls, putting a protective hand over Violet's head as she nursed. "Merry first Christmas, Violet."


	11. Adventures

**A/N: I am disheartened by the lack of reviews (only one, for two new chapters- that makes me not even want to publish anymore), but, alas, I had a new idea. Short and sweet and to the point of Lily loves being a big sister.**

"Hey, Dad, where's Christine's sling?"

"Her what?"

"The cloth thing that Bones carries her in."

"Living room, by the diaper bag. Why?"

"I'm taking her on an adventure."

"A what?"

"An adventure. I take Parker on adventures all the time. I think it's time to start taking Christine on some. It's an advantage of having an older sister who can drive."

"Okay, but you take Parker to go eat or to the park or to get ice cream. What are you going to do with an eight-month-old?"

She shrugged, buckling the baby into her car seat. "Really, I'm just going to do some shopping and I want some company."

"Fine by me. There should be a water bottle and some formula in there if she gets hungry. Just don't stay out too long. And be careful."

"I always am."

"I love you!" He called after her as she rushed out the door, grabbing her keys off of the counter, baby in car seat in tow.

"Love you, too!"

She came back two hours later, shedding the diaper bag and a few shopping bags before placing the car seat on the couch, sighing as she unbuckled Christine.

"Something wrong?" Booth asked, looking up from his laptop.

"Everyone thought I was Christine's mom. I got a lot of judgmental looks and some rude comments."

"So that's the end of the adventures, then?"

She bounced the baby on her hip. "No, of course not. I think she had fun, and I enjoyed the company." She looked at him. "This is your fault, for having a baby when you already have a child old enough to be her mother."

"Hey."


End file.
